My Tutor
by tsugaru kaikyo fuyugeshiki
Summary: What happens when ciel gets sebastian as his touter for a whole of two weeks?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was okay until i met him! Sebastian Michaelis. I was just an innocent thridteen year old boy, but no he just has to come along and make me want to tackle him and take his virginity right then and there! i guess it wasn't his fault, or was it? nah not really. But anyway i happen to have him as my tutor because i am failing math, yes i am failing math, OUT of all the subjects in school i am failing MATH! sucks to be me huh. I heard a knock at my door "ciel darling, it's time for dinner~" oh it's my mother, Rachel Phantomhive "Coming mom." as i got out of my bed my back cracked "... OW!" My door burst up, and in came my mom "Ciel are you okay!?" she asked looking worried, like when she finds out her child is selling drugs and doesn't know what to do, yeah that type of worried look. "E-eh mom i am fine, don't worry" i say trying to make a calm face but actually my body is hurting like a bitch "Are you sure? do you want me to bring your food to your room? do you need help walking down the stairs?" a sigh escapes my lips "Mom i said i am fine, i will go down there in a minute".

Okay yesterday wasn't so nice, i ate my dinner threw up and passed out. Today seems like a very nice day though, The sky is clear and blue with soft looking clouds, The trees look colorful with there red,yellow,orange leaves, chilli air, Sebastian coming up to me telling me i will spend two whole weeks with him because i need to improve my grade, Oh yeah totally a nice day... Wait what?! "Umm .. two whole weeks... but what about my other subjects?" He looks back over his shoulder his beautiful eyes staring derectly at mine "hmm... well you have straight A+'s in every single subject except math " oh great he knows! "I... I see, well then alright when do we start?" He smiles and looks like a chirstmas tree being lighted up "We can start today." oh no oh no no no no NO "okay" damnit i want to hug him and kiss him at this very moment! No.. i must stay calm and just try ignoring looking at his eyes "Is there something wrong ciel, you seem like your ignoring me... kinda hurts my feelings" Did he just say that or am i going nuts? " I-i W-well um um um well i um no i am not why why would i do that that?" STOP STUTTERING CIEL! "Oh good, well then thank you ciel, lets go it's this way"

I followed him and he lead me through a hallway i have never been in before, some stairs, past many class rooms, through another hallway, up another stairs, i would of soooo gotten lost, and bamn! there was this cool ass looking door that looked like a gate to heaven, oh marvelous! "wow that door is huuuuuge" A smirk appeared on his face and he opened the door like if it wasn't heavy as it looked like "Welcome to my classroom" I couldn't believe what i saw.

_thank you i hope you enjoyed chapter one~_


	2. Chapter 2

The whole room was a mess! freaking papers where all over the place "Uhhhhhh... Yeah what happened here?" sebastian looked inside the room as well and his eyes went wide, meaning he probably didn't know the answer. "It seems too me like someone must of been here... woooaaahhh" i just couldn't help laughing, i laughed, i laughed so hard i thought i was going to piss my pants or burst out in tears and begin crying, Then my mind got an idea or more like a fantasy

Ciel's Fantasy

sebastian: Oh no this is horrible! and i was wanting to impress you with my room looking like a famous celebrity's room!

Ciel: It's okay, we can clean the room if you want too?

Sebastian: Really ciel? you would do that for me?

Ciel: Hmm yeah sure i mean i don't see anything bad about me helping you out?

Sebastian: Oh ciel your the most kind man ever.

Ciel: Well i am a gentle man my dear.

Sebastian: Yes yes you are. Hmm but i would get too hot in this clothes

Ciel: I won't mind if you take like maybe your coat and vest off.

Sebastian: Heh oh my well then. 'i just watch as sebastian takes off his coat and vest off and he smirks'

Ciel: Uh w-what?

Sebastian: Nothing nothing 'he also takes off his shirt! OH GOD I WANT HIS BODY! AHHH! CIEL STOP IT YOUR TALKING LIKE A FOOL!'

Ciel: U-um your shirt off too?

Sebastian: I hope you don't mind...

Ciel: Um um um ahhh uhhh ehhh I um no i don't, hehe no i don't mind at all.

Sebastian: Oh lovely my dear sweet kitten.

Ciel: Eh what... kitten?

Sebastian: M-hm~ You know my dear we can do more than clean if you want?

Ciel: Oh can we, and just what is this _more then clean_ thing?

Sebastian: 'omg omg omg he is getting closer, OH GOD OUR NOSES ARE BRUSHING!' well i don't really mind if i get hot~, besides it is winter, and since it's kinda cold in hear maybe you are too, and you want some warmth don't you ciel~?

Ciel's Fantasy is Over By Someone Shaking Him

I snap out of my thoughts by someone shaking me and turns out it was sebastain "Ciel.. ciel.. are you okay?" oh no, i hope i didn't say anything while i was day dreaming because it will be embarrassing! "Huh... Oh sorry, yeah i am okay" the way he looks at me! "Are you sure ciel? because if you aren't then i can take you to the nurse"

Why is he worrying so much? " i said i am fine" I try to smile the best i can, but than there is something i notice. Sebastian Michaelis is blushing a bit, but not only that he also kissed my freaking forehead! "Okay as you say so my dear student".

I am shocked.

_guys i am sooo sorry i am making small chapters :(_


	3. Chapter 3

"Tuesday... Uhhhhhhh" Man it sucks being sick, i have a cold, and fever, as i get out of bed i notice that it is really late, like really really late "HOLY SHIT IT IS 8:30! I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" my mom appears inside my room out of nowhere and glares at me "Ciel... YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET READY!" woah she is pissed... where is my uniform? ahhh! she is going to kill me if i don't find it soon."Mom have you seen my uniform? i can't find it" as i look back over my shoulder i find out that she is no longer there but on my bed... looking at me... with an angry look... "No more pocky for you ciel" what?... did she just say...? "Mom... No.. Please no!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shot up into a sitting position, no mom... a soft _thank you_ escapes my lips "ewww i am sweating" My shirt is sticking too me from all that sweat, damnit! "What a nightmare."

The clock reads 7:04 a.m "Yes! i am not late" hmm as soon as i get too school i will see sebastian, a small smile appears on my face, than a frown "Why did i just smile? oh yes BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE MY OWN TUTOR!" My mom is standing at the door, eyes wide, with her mouth open " -TOP! yeah my tutortop... it's a cool game mom~" her expression changes into relief "Oh honey for a moment i thought you said tutor, i was about to go insane" i shake my head quickly telling myself that i was stupid for saying that out loud "No mom, of course not hehe" Okay so this was not a good morning.

"HEY CIEL!" i turn around and see Alois Trancy running towards me "Hi Alois" him right there, that blond haired guy with creamy looking skin and happy face, has been my best friend since kindergarten. It is sort of a achievement for me because he happens to be very popular at school, and many people try too take him away from me BUT HELL NO! he belongs to me~ "How are you ciel~?" i love his smile and the color of his eyes "I am fine! and yourself?" Oh the way he is smirking "How come you didn't call me _darling _this morning? And i am fine as you can see" he did a small twirl and giggled "I see" I did not mean that type of fine but that's is Alois Trancy for you. From the corner of my eye i can see that sebastian is coming this way "Alois i have to go okay?" Is it just me or he looks like he is about to cry "Are you okay darling?" That nod he did, did not convince me "Like i said before, i am fine" I nod as well and smile "well then~ see you later" I turn around and run towards sebastain, Alois crying as soon as i am gone.


End file.
